


Цена

by Sanastezis



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Crossdressing, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-20
Updated: 2011-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-27 16:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanastezis/pseuds/Sanastezis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Автор: </b>Санастезис Нёкл<br/><b>Бета: </b>sige_vic<br/><b>Категория:</b> слэш<br/><b>Жанр:</b> драма<br/><b>Рейтинг:</b> NC-17<br/><b>Саммари:</b> на что готов Чехов ради космоса<br/><b>Предупреждение aka кинк:</b> даб-кон, кроссдрессинг, публичный секс<br/><b>Примечание:</b> мирорр вселенная 11 фильма<br/>Написано на Фандомную Битву.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Цена

Паша Чехов любит звёзды, потому что звёзды всегда принадлежали только ему. Когда растёшь в приюте, то не имеешь ничего своего, даже твоя одежда - собственность империи, и всё, что остаётся, – это мысли и небо, но ему хочется б _о_ льшего.

Паша не знает, чем он думал, когда соглашался на предложение Кирка. Без образования и денег ни одна комиссия не приняла бы его в Академию, но есть же и другие способы! «Слишком долго», - размышлял он, - «а Кирк вот он, рядом, и даже падд с документами о зачислении на борт Энтерпрайз». Нужно только протянуть руку, и звёзды будут как никогда близко. Плевать, что условия почти рабские, плевать, что Кирк ухмыляется гадко и предвкушающее, на всё плевать, и Паша протягивает руку, а через минуту его ноги уже касаются пола транспортаторной. 

\- Мистер Чехов, - тянет Кирк, и Чехов чуть вздрагивает, вспоминая, где находится, - что же вы застыли? Штурвал ждёт вас.

Чулки неприятно льнут к голой коже: чтобы натянуть их, пришлось побрить ноги, - и это противное чувство. Холодный воздух касается ягодиц: короткое платье едва достает до середины, не говоря уж о белье, которого почти нет. Паша поправляет лямку, пальцы у него ледяные и дрожат.

Он делает несмелый шаг, каблук тут же подворачивается, и он хватается за охранника, чтобы не упасть. Тот отходит, брезгливо отряхнув руки. Выпрямившись и с трудом удерживая равновесие, Паша ковыляет к капитанскому креслу.

Волоски встают дыбом, и кожа покрывается мурашками от того, как чужие взгляды скользят по нему. Паша смотрит в пол, на свои дрожащие вывернутые как у новорожденного оленёнка ноги, обтянутые чулками, но знает, что Сулу смотрит с похотью, и облизывает губы, и, не скрываясь, разглядывает его; Скотти смотрит с любопытством, он новенький и не знает, как надо реагировать на подобное шоу; Ухура смотрит с презрением, она тоже выбралась из трущоб, но гордится, что ни разу не легла ради этого под кого-нибудь; Спок смотрит равнодушно. 

Наконец он добирается до Кирка и с облегчением падает на колени. Рука капитана ложится на затылок, ласково зарывается в волосы, тёплая и тяжелая, а потом сжимает, тянет, толкает вперёд, к паху. Паша давится, но Кирк безжалостен и продолжает насаживать его на свой член. Он чувствует, как по подбородку стекает слюна, как головка тычется в нёбо - и язык конвульсивно дёргается в рвотном позыве, челюсть сводит до боли.

Он стоит на коленях так, что задница оттопырена, короткое платье наверняка задралось, и он ощущает взгляд Сулу так ясно, словно тот трахает его. Паша думает, что если бы на них сейчас напали клингоны, то, скорее всего, они бы взяли корабль без единого выстрела, и эта мысль вызывает у него смешок. Кирк кончает быстро и молча, накручивая его волосы на пальцы.

\- Мистер Чехов сегодня будет нашим штурманом. Проложите курс, - говорит Кирк, отряхивая руки от волосков, которые вырвал из головы Павла

Только коснувшись навигационной панели, Паша перестаёт дрожать. В конце концов, думает он, небо и мысли – не так уж и мало.


End file.
